Gone With Chuck
by joiedevivre08
Summary: After Serena Also Rises, Blair is home alone and trying to find a movie to watch while keeping her mind off of her current drama. Blair/Chuck


Gone with Chuck

Author: Bellakatalina

Ratting: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, or Gone with the Wind

Blair lay out on her couch getting ready for her evening staying in. The former Queen had yet to conceive a plan to dethrone Serena because she wasn't sure how to win without truly hurting her former best friend.

_Ugh why does everyone instantly flock to Serena? Don't they realize how much I do for all of them?_ Blair thought bitterly as she grabbed the remote. She knew Serena and her former minions were going out to one of their usual Saturday night hang outs, but Blair had not been invited.

_Another evening alone._

Blair changed the channel hoping to find something to her entice her interest. She stopped for a moment on a movie channel to see what was playing.

"You wouldn't marry a girl just because she's pretty, but my goodness, doesn't it help?" she heard the line come from Marilyn Monroe's lips.

_Gentlemen Prefer Blondes? No. I am not watching that, there has to be something better than that on tonight._ Changing the channel again she worked her way through until she came across another movie.

"And we want all your waltzes, there's first Brent, then me, then Brent, then me again, then Saul. Promise?" said a character from the movie. Two boys were fawning over the heroine. Blair was immediately comparing herself to the leading lady, a petite brunette with curls in her hair.

_This might have some promise._

Gone with the Wind was playing and Blair had decided that this would be her movie for the evening.

_Beautiful dress, even if it is really old fashioned._

"I just love to. If only…if only I didn't already have every one of them taken."

Blair smirked. _She's smart. She doesn't give in. I like her. _

Blair felt as though she was Scarlett from a past life. The gossip and drama in the movie were taking her in.

_How is she going to get Ashley? Does this Melanie girl really think she stands a chance?_

Blair's eyes were glued to the television as she watched Scarlett sneak out of her mandated nap to look for Ashley and confess her love for him.

_I can't believe hr rejected her, what a jerk. And Rhett Butler? What an ass for listening to such a personal conversation. He is kind of cute though but in that dark and menacing way._

"Sir, you are no gentleman!" Scarlett protested.

Blair smiled._ Let him have it. He deserves it._

But her smile was erased as she heard Rhett's reply, "And you, miss, are no lady!"

Blair's face flushed as if she had been personally insulted, her blood began to boil and worse than anything was this character was screaming, Chuck.

_Scarlett will end up with Ashley. She just has to. Why does everyone just love Melanie so much? And I hope Scarlett destroys Rhett. _

As the movie continued Blair's mind began to change.

_Why is she so in love with Ashley? What about Rhett. He has always been there for her. They're equals. They are perfect, if only she could see that. He loves her._

The hours passed as Blair was completely mesmerized by the movie. It was an escape for all of her personal drama.

"I'm leaving you, my dear. All you need now is a divorce and your dreams of Ashley can come true." Rhett's voice sharply rang through the speakers.

_What?! He can't leave her! They both love each other they are just being so stupid. God, why can't they stop they are going to ruin each other. Come on Scarlett fix this, fit it!_

"Scarlett, I tried everything. If you'd only met me halfway, even when I came back from London..."

"I was so glad to see you, I was Rhett, but, but you were so nasty!" Scarlett's voice interrupted.

"And then when you were sick. And it was all my fault. I hoped and against hope that you'd call for me. But you didn't." Rhett reasoned.

"I wanted you. I wanted you desperately, but I didn't think you wanted me!" Blair's heart ached at Scarlett's confession.

_She's going to lose him. No! They belong together! Why is this ending?_

Blair was sitting at the edge of her seat. She was getting emotional. She was refusing to think of the parallel of the characters to her own life. She refused to acknowledge it.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the famous harsh words of Rhett Butler.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

_He left. He really left. What a bastard. How can he leave her, he loves her?_

Blair's tears were running down her cheek as she saw a hysterical Scarlett on the television. She tried to brush the tears away quickly but they kept coming clouding her vision.

"I can't let him go. I can't. There must be some way to bring him back. Oh, I can't think about that now. I'll go crazy if I do, I...I'll think about it tomorrow. I must think about it. I must think about it. What is there to do? What is there that matters?"

_She has nothing… just like me. She's lost everything. Her best friend, her family, the love of her life. God why does everyone leave?_

She continued to watch the television waiting for the next scene, for the happy ending.

"I'll go home. And I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day!" Scarlett uttered the final lines of the film.

_What! That's it! Its over! No! It can't be finished yet._

The credits began to roll from the bottom of the screen and Blair began to cry hysterically.

_I wanted them to end up together. The story isn't over. What does she do? How does she get him back? _She finally let the pieces come together in her head. _How do Chuck and I fix this? What do I do? What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

Blair thought of Scarlett and her stubbornness.

_Am I willing to risk losing Chuck forever? I can't keep playing these games._

Blair thought back to the wedding and Chuck's speech.

_In the face of true love you don't give up even if the object of your affection is begging you to._

Blair jumped off the couch wiping the last trace of tears off of her face.

_I am not waiting until tomorrow. Now, I have to talk to him now._

She ran up the stair to her room to get ready. If was going to tell Chuck she loved him and wanted to be with him she was going to look her best. She stepped into her walk in closet looking for the perfect dress. The scene was playing through in her head, acting it out like a movie. Her hands skimmed through the dresses and stopped at the new Chanel dress she had recently purchased at Bergdorf's. It was simple: long sleeves, but short and tight, paired with a thick black belt. It was classy, yet sexy.

Blair slipped off her night gown and quickly pulled the dress on over her head. She put on a pair of black lace tights before slipping on her Louboutin's. Glancing into the mirror she gave herself a once over.

_Something is missing_. She thought as she raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. She continued to stare into her reflection until she smiled and grabbed a red headband placing it on her head and positioning the curls around her face.

Grabbing her purse Blair quickly left her room.

_What am I going to say?_ Blair thought nervously.

Blair stepped out of the cab and closed the door. She stood still for a moment just looking at the Palace.

_This is it. I Blair Waldorf am going to tell Chuck Bass I love him. I am going to put myself out there. I can do this. I can and I will. Oh god. I am so scared. What if he rejects me?_

Blair's eyes began to turn sad looking defeated.

_I have to try. If I don't I'll never know._

Her confidence was back and began to walk forward with a bounce in her step. She was excited.

She entered the Palace bar looking as if she owned the place. She could see she was turning heads, but it didn't matter she didn't care for those jerks, she just wanted her jerk. She kept walking towards his usual spot when her breathe caught.

_Oh no! He is with another girl. Some slut, no doubt!_

Blair was fuming. What did she expect for him to keep waiting for her for ever? He was Chuck Bass after all.

_It doesn't matter. I have to do this. No waiting for tomorrow._

Blair quickened her step and interrupted their conversation by standing in between the two.

"Excuse me," Blair said as she gave the girl one of her poisonously sweet smiles and turned to Chuck.

"Could I speak to you for a second," She looked up at him hopefully and then through a glare at the girl and added, "In private."

"Waldorf, I am sorry but we have some _pressing_ matters to attend to." Chuck replied trying to brush Blair off.

"Like what, where she purchases knock off handbags?" Blair replied bitingly.

_No. Don't start a fight._

"Please, Chuck, I really need to talk to you." Blair tried again.

Chuck squinted his eyes at Blair suspiciously, "Andrea, if you will excuse me I promise to return momentarily." Chuck ushered Blair to the elevator.

He continued to watch her as they entered the elevator and pressed the button for his suite.

_Is she nervous? What is she up to?_ Chuck watched Blair as she played with her hands. She was staring straight ahead on the elevator. Her heart was pounding and she was sure Chuck could hear.

Once the elevator opened, Chuck led her to his door and held it open for her.

"Well, Waldorf I know you were dying to get me alone with you. So which is it business or pleasure?" Chuck asked raising his eyes suggestively.

"Chuck, just listen to me." Blair replied as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know how to say this. I don't have it all planned out. I just had to come and tell you because I don't want us to be Scarlett and Rhett." She was pacing around the room and Chuck was staring back at her confused.

"Blair I don-"

"No, Chuck let me talk. I know we were terrible together. We both made each others lives miserable. We hurt each other over and over. And it shouldn't be like that-"

"Look Waldorf you don't-"Chuck tired to get his words in not wanting to hear how they wouldn't work out, yet again.

"Chuck, I'm not finished." Blair finally looked up at Chuck and met his eyes. She gave him a shy smile before continuing. "But, I also know that I have never felt for anyone what I have felt for you. You drive me crazy, but in a good way, well mostly in a good way. You are the person who is always there for me. And I am sorry for pushing you away. Chuck, you have been so great to me. You have made me feel more special more beautiful than anybody else. No one knows me like you, and you are the only person I trust to plot with me." Blair said smiling into his confused eyes.

"I don't want you to change who you are, because Chuck… Chuck I love you exactly the way you are." She said completely honestly. "And, I want to be with you. So, there that's it." Blair looked up at Chuck awaiting a reaction.

Chuck walked closely towards Blair closing the small distance between them. He reached his hand out to her check softly cupping her face in his hand.

"Blair, I am scared of messing this up. I don't want to hurt you again." He said honestly looking into her eyes.

"Chuck, don't be. I just want you. I don't need you to say it back. But if you feel for me and you want a relationship please give me another chance." Blair pleaded.

"I do, Blair, I do. I don't know why it is so hard for me to say it. But you are the only girl I have ever cared about Blair and that scares me so much. I want to give you everything and be there for you. I want you to know how beautiful you are… Blair..I- I…love you" Chuck finished smiling down at Blair as her eyes began to water. "Now come here, because you look like you are dying to be kissed and be kissed often by someone who knows what they are doing." Chuck said as he leaned in.

"You sound just like Rhett." Blair smiled.

"Waldorf, I have no idea what you are talking about, and frankly I don't give a damn." Chuck pulled Blair into him. His hand gently cupping her face while his other arm wrapped around her crushing him into her as his lips devoured hers. Blair melted into the kiss.

_Finally. Our happy ending._


End file.
